The Morning After
by Karine1
Summary: This story is set directly after The Oath. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir have a quiet conversation about the event of the previous night.


THE MORNING AFTER  
  
It was a peaceful night in Rivendell, Legolas was sleeping peacefully when a piercing cry woke him."Estel" he thought. Without thinking twice, he got up and went to see what was happening.  
  
When he arrived at Estel's room, Elrond was already with him and the twins were in the doorway.  
  
"What's happening, is your brother alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, he had a nightmare, father is talking to him." Elladan answered.  
  
"Well", Elrohir added, "Seeing that you are now awake and have rested a little, you have to answer our questions. And do not do that "I'm very tired" trick, it won't work twice."  
  
Each time Legolas came to Rivendell, he barely had time to dismounted before being assailed by the twins questions. Last night he had escaped them by telling them that he was very tired after the day ride and Estel's rescue.  
  
"Well, seeing that I don't have a choice, I'll answer your questions but not here in the hallway."  
  
They all went to the Hall of Fire which was deserted at this time of the day and settled themselves comfortably before the twins begun their interrogation.  
  
"So, how was your trip?" Asked Elrohir.  
  
"Well, I was attacked by spiders twice and I encounter a band of orcs, the usual. Except that I did not expected to find a young boy in your wood"  
  
"How did you found Estel" Asked Elladan.  
  
"Well, I heard somebody cry so I follow the sound and I spotted him at the feet of a big oak. He was crying in his sleep the poor child. Do you know who caused him to run away?  
  
"Yes" Answered Elrohir. "They came to my father after hearing of his disappearance."  
  
"What did your father did about them?"  
  
"Nothing, but I guessed that after our reaction toward them was worse then any lecture he might have done.  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
The twins then explained to Legolas the meeting they had with them. The glares they had give the maidens when they heard about their conversation, Elladan lunging toward them and the look on the maiden faces while they were hiding behind Elrond. At this point all were laughing.  
  
"You should have seen this Legolas, I don't think they could have been more scared even if they were facing orcs."  
  
Elladan received a light cuffing for this, it seems that Elrohir didn't like being compared to an orc. At this point, Legolas was laughing so hard that his sides hurt.  
  
"Your brother will make a fine warrior if at the age of six he can already hides himself from all of you. I knew that the Rivendell's elves were not very good at tracking but I never suspected that your tracking skills were THAT poor."  
  
At this, Legolas broke into a run with the twins close on his heels yelling all sort of thing that the sons of an Elf Lord shouldn't. Because of his haste, Legolas only saw Elrond, who was walking in the other direction, seconds before actually running into him. The pursuit forgotten, all three of them now stood before him.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir why don't you go dressed yourself for breakfast."  
  
"Yes ada."  
  
"Legolas, I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Of course, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Estel told me how you came to found him and again I would like to thank you, I have a debt toward you that I cannot repay."  
  
"Again, my Lord, you own me nothing, it was my pleasure to help."  
  
"He is now very fond of you. He asked me this morning if you would teach him archery because he said that you were bether then his brothers."  
  
"I would be offended if I were not" Said Legolas chuckling.  
  
Elrond gave him a look but chuckled lightly.  
  
"Indeed Legolas, your skills with the bow are quite impressive. Will you train him?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure my Lord." Answered Legolas more seriously.  
  
"Thank you Legolas. How long do you plan to stay here?"  
  
"I don't know, my Lord, a fortnight maybe."  
  
"Ok. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll return to Estel."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Legolas made his way to his room but when he saw the twins waiting for him in his doorway he decided to go straight to breakfast and broke into a run with the twins behind him. "Was it too much to ask that they forgot about my earlier jest." He thought.  
  
The End  
A/N : I decided to write this tiny sequel since the story that was supposed to follow (Races against time) will be set ten years after The Oath and it wouldn't have given time to Legolas and the twins to talk about what happen in The Oath. 


End file.
